Black Butterfly: Story of a Scrapped Princess
by xrainbowsapphirex
Summary: After losing her husband to vampires, Tannis sets out to kill the cult leader responsible. But she isn't alone. A mysterious stranger is also looking for this vampire. She and this "Dragonborn" character will have to work together to achieve their common goal, for Drekell Blood-Drainer is no weakling.
1. Chapter 1 - Insightful Nonsense

**Black Butterfly: Story of a Scrapped Princess**

**=Chapter 1 – Insightful Nonsense=**

The sun peeks over the mountains, tinting the sky with stroke of pink and purple and orange, turning the vast space above us into a water-color masterpiece. I take a deep breath of cool tundra air. An icy chill slides down my throat, into my lungs. It's been three years since I arrived here from Cyrodil, a renegade Imperial girl from a noble house. I have long since grown used to the frigid temperatures of Skyrim, particularly since I spend most of my time journeying across the land.

Shortly after arriving, I joined up with a band of warriors called the Companions, who base themselves out of an ancient mead hall called Jorvaskr in the city of Whiterun. They opened their home to me, which was more than anyone else did for me here. I worked my way up the ranks, and now I'm happily married to a brave, strong young man named Aiden. He was the already the Harbinger when I joined the Companions, but apparently before him someone people have named the Dragonborn had the title. But he'd decided to take his leave of us for "bigger and better things" as Vilkus had bitterly described it whenever I'd asked.

Apparently, just before I'd run away from home, this Dragonborn character had saved all of Tamriel from absolute destruction by the hand of Alduin the World-Eater. Boy, the things you miss when you're in hiding, right? Anyway, despite his obvious heroism, the Companions take nothing more serious than loyalty and kinship. And in our eyes, he'd abandoned his Shield-Siblings.

I'm on a job with Farkas right now, and we've been gone for a good two days. My legs ache from the long trek, but it's not my longest run, that's for sure. We set up camp last night along the edge of the stream that cuts through the plains and the water flows clean and cool enough to bathe. Taking the opportunity while Farkas is still sleeping, I undress and carefully set aside my custom-made Ancient Nord armor, along with my war hammer, Volendrung.

Gritting my teeth against the icy water, I dunk myself beneath it and scrub away the grit on my skin. I use the bar of soap from my rucksack to wash my hair until it's no longer a dirty blond, but back to its pure, silky white-blond curtain. It's refreshing to be clean again. I dress, and wake Farkas. He is groggy and uncharacteristically solemn as we eat bread and goat cheese for breakfast.

"What's the matter, Shield-Brother?" I inquire, washing down my food with some cider. Perhaps it's the fog—if so, he should be fine in an hour or two when it clears away. Then again, he usually finds the crisp mornings in Skyrim invigorating. We've just spent a lot of time roaming the hills of the Reach trying to locate an escaped fugitive and do away with her, and the change from such a high altitude must be taking its toll on him.

"Tired. I just want to get home. Sick of sleeping on the ground, is all." he mumbles. I have to agree completely. I pack up my bedroll, finishing off my supply of cheese and bread because I know I won't need any more of it. Whiterun's rooftops peer over the hilltops, and if we stick to the road, we should be back home by midday. Maybe even sooner, if we don't run into any trouble. Which, we usually do.

I strap the Daedric artifact across my back and shoulder my rucksack, giving Farkas some extra time in his daze-like state to get ready. The road leads straight to Whiterun from here, and I look forward to the easiest part of our journey: The end of it. Aiden had suggested we should take some of the horses with us, but Farkas and I agree that keeping up with a startled horse is a real pain in the hide, and those hills are teeming with monsters and predators that would chase the mounts all over the place. I still firmly believe, despite the throbbing in my over-worked leg muscles, that we avoided a serious headache by making the trip on foot.

"D'you think Aiden will be surprised to find us back so soon?" Farkas asks, walking in step with me. "I mean, normally these bounty jobs take a while, since the target moves and we have to take the time to stop, ask for rumors about their locations, and literally track them."

I sigh heavily. Honestly, whether he's surprised or not, it will be nice to finally see him again. I don't particularly like going on jobs like this—that require me to be absent for days—without him. Nor do I care for the ones that take him away from me. But such is our way. It's a hard life, but an honorable one.

"I'm sure he'll be proud, to say the least," I reply, remembering that Farkas cannot hear my thoughts. "I'm ready to tell everyone how we took down those frost trolls! Can you believe how many of them there were? Not to mention that dragon…" I purposely trail off. Farkas is immediately awake and exuberant with relaying the details of the great battles we had together on this trip. I give a small smile. It's hard to brood with him around. He's so like a child with all the wonder he has in him, and it's depressing to see him glum.

At last, when the sun is halfway between rising and setting, we reach the gates of Whiterun. The city is alive with bright-eyed, care-free citizens. They are safe, and content. Why should they not enjoy this beautiful place? The civil war is finally over, the Empire driven out of Skyrim's borders, and High King Ulfric has assumed the throne. There is peace at last.

Well, not _complete_ peace. Otherwise we'd be out of business, wouldn't we?

We reach the steps of Jorvaskr and Vilkus, Farkas's leaner, slightly shorter twin brother, is waiting for us with a huge grin. He doesn't have his brother's muscle, but he's smarter than the brightest of scholars. When I first arrived here, he was certainly not the friendliest type. He was raised to despise outsiders, but Aiden forced him to mentor me through my weeks as a whelp, and soon he became like a true brother to me.

I return his smile cautiously. "What has you so delighted, Shield-Brother?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"Remember that vampire cult we've been tracking? The ones who've been killing the citizens of Whiterun at night? Well, Aiden's found them at last, holed up in some cave just outside the tundra. He wants to see you." I try my best to keep a smile. Aiden has been trying to find this band of vermin for months, after all.

But I can't help but feel my stomach drop when I hear that he will be leaving just as I arrive home. It's selfish, I know, but I've missed him.

I go inside, relishing in the warmth of the fire that melts the ice from my veins. I don't care what I said before, the cold in this land is bitter and unforgiving, no matter how long you spend in it. Still, its magnificent beauty more than makes up for it. The old, polished boards thump beneath my boots as I walk down the stairs and into the living quarters, Farkas taking his leave of me to have a drink.

It's all I can do not to attack Aiden with an embrace upon seeing him. He laughs as I hug him. "The Riften prison sent word ahead of you and Farkas that they're satisfied with your work and gave a hefty amount of gold for us to keep the criminal's escape quiet. Well done, my love."

I nod into his shoulder, the scent of burnt leather and the musty, sweet scent of snowberries fill my nose as I breathe him in. This scent always calms me. "Thanks, and congratulations. Vilkus informed us that you've located Drekell Blood-Drainer's lot?" I reluctantly step back to look at him.

His face is sharp-featured and handsome, with silver-blue eyes that outshine even the most valuable gems. His overlong dark hair and fair skin reveal his Nord blood, if his height doesn't give it away.

He grins from ear to ear. "I have. They've taken up that old cave—Swindler's Den. Athis, Vilkus, and I are heading out first thing in the morning to go take care of it. I don't think I've ever had so much trouble tracking someone before. But we'll finally put an end to this mess, and avenge all of those lives Drekell has taken."

"I'll be glad when I don't have to watch a funeral procession every day again," I say solemnly. Aiden smiles sympathetically and kisses my forehead.

"You look very worn, dearest. Why don't you join us for dinner and then retire early?" he suggests. It sounds very tempting, so I accept. First, however, I take an actual bath with soap and hot water in the room that Aiden and I share. The smooth, silky fabric of the blue gown laid out on the bed for me when I'm done bathing feels exquisite on my porcelain skin. Aiden must've purchased it for me on his recent trip to Solitude.

I'm not much of a dress-wearing woman, but I have to admit it's better than dirty armor. My hair falls straight when it's dry, and I run a brush through it one more time before going upstairs to the hall.

Everyone is already seated and waiting for the lady of the hall—me—to take my seat next to Farkas in the center, where I normally sit with Aiden, but since we've just come back from a prolonged adventure, we're guaranteed this honor so we can relay the tale to our siblings. I eat some ham, and drink some mead. My stomach isn't as ravenous as it normally is after a quest. I may be slender, but I'm toned. And when I get hungry—_I get hungry_.

Still, tonight I let Farkas do all the earnest descriptions, the telling of our journey through the mountains. Several cheers and songs are raised with mugs as he goes on relaying the tale. I stare at the mammoth cheese in my bowl, too deep in thought to revel in our victory. I can't shake the feeling that something horrible awaits us on the horizon.

I've always had the ability to sense whenever an ominous event is about to ensue. Perhaps I've spent too many years playing with magic. I don't know, but of one thing I'm certain: They're always right.

I'll talk to Aiden later about it, I decide. Now it's time to enjoy at least part of this feast. Troubles melt to the back of my mind as I join in the song, grabbing a leg of roast mutton from the center of the table.

"Are you sure you're alright, love? You've seemed distracted ever since you got back." Aiden turns over to face me. His warmth radiates beneath the coverlet, and suddenly I understand why Nords can live with this climate: Lots of body heat.

"I just have this feeling…" I begin, and he knows exactly what I mean.

"Anni, does this have anything to do with the vampire mission? I promise that it's not that dangerous. I'll have two of our best fighters with me." He is the only one who's ever called me "Anni". Short for my actual name, Tannis.

I sigh. "I know you will. I have every bit of faith that you'll leave Drekell's head on a pike somewhere, but…you know that when I feel this way, nothing good can come of it. The winds hold a big, terrible change for us. I just know it…"

He offers a heart-warming smile. "Please don't worry about it, Anni. All will be well, you'll see." He places his hand on my cheek. I can't help but return his smile, as he makes me feel so secure. I turn over and press my body to his as his arm wraps around my waist. "Goodnight, love," he says to me as I close my eyes. It is only a few moments before sleep takes me.

"Damn! What have you got in here!?" Farkas cries as he drops the wooden chest onto the back of the wagon. I laugh at the spectacle of our strongest member having such difficulty lifting a mere box.

"Easy, Farkas. That chest is full of valuables that will put coin in everyone's pocket for a good while." I say, dropping down from the stone platform I've been standing on. There's a staircase on the other side, but where's the fun in that?

I place a hand on my brow to shield my eyes from the bright sunlight, looking out into the vast, open plains. A herd of mammoths stomps by in the distance, their massive forms nothing but shapes against the towering mountains. Only 8am, and already Farkas and I have discovered and cleared out a bandit fort, taking all their plunder as payment. It's been three days since Vilkus, Athis, and Aiden left out to take care of Drekell's band, and despite my husband's parting words of comfort, it didn't take long until the sense of security they instilled in me melted away with his presence.

_ "Hold down the fort while I'm gone," he says. "I will return to you, Tannis. I promise." He grabs my face and forces me to look directly into his eyes as he says this, and I have no choice but to believe him. After kissing me, he turns to leave. "I love you, Anni." _

_ "I love you, too. Do not spare Drekell your blade. You honor us all," I reply, standing alone now at the top of the stairs. He flashes that smile that won my heart, and then he and the others are walking away. I watch them until they are gone, and stand here for much longer afterward. The sun is setting when finally I feel Farkas's hand on my shoulder, inquiring if I need a cloak because it's so cold. I shake my head._

_ "I couldn't feel warmer…" _

I swallow against a knot in my throat, taking my seat at the head of the wagon. "Let's get this back to Whiterun," I say cheerily. Farkas hops onto the rickety seat next to me.

"Yeah, so you can make me haul this stupid trunk all the way up to Jorvaskr." he mutters. I laugh at him and nudge his ribs with my elbow. Jerking the reins once sets the team of horses hitched to our carriage into motion, and I steer them towards the road.

Farkas smiles when I laugh, which seems to have put him in better spirits. "Be careful around here. Saw a herd of mammoths pass through on the east side earlier, so keep your eyes peeled for giants." he warns, pointing to where I saw the same lumbering mammals not moments ago.

I nod, keeping my mind on the team, trying not to let it wander to the subject I have branded forbidden.

Unfortunately, Farkas has no idea that I'm trying not to think of it, for he says, "I wonder what's taking Aiden and the others so long? They've been gone for almost four days now. Swindler's Den is just on the other side of the tundra, so the journey itself couldn't be taking this long."

Try as I might, I can't keep the anxiousness out of my voice. "I'm sure they're alright. After all, Aiden is a master swordsman." Farkas raises his brows.

"You don't sound very assured about that."

"I'm worried, Farkas. I know I shouldn't be. But I feel as though something bad has happened." I confess desperately. "I'm being selfish…your brother went on this mission, too. I should just keep my mouth shut…"

Farkas surprises me by squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "They're fine. Probably just got sidetracked. You know how Vilkus is. He's got to clear out every single bandit camp he comes across." His laugh coaxes a smile out of me, at least.

"Yes, yes, you're probably right," I say. "I'm just being a fretting wife."

He chuckles again. "I've never known you to be the type, Tannis."

I shrug. "You'd be surprised."

"Aiden will be fine. He can handle himself like the best of them," Farkas reassures me.

"But against a vampire? A whole clan of them?" I press, if only to get my stress out. I don't want to worry Farkas about his brother, but it feels somewhat of a relief to get my woes out to someone else. They were starting to smother each other in my mind.

Now I'm glancing from the road to Farkas every few seconds, waiting on his response. His light eyes seem torn, and I feel guilty for instilling doubt in him.

"You must have more faith in them. Three Companions against a cult of vampires isn't that much of a stretch. You've fought beside all three of them several times, and you know how excellent they are in battle. You've just got to have faith…" he says at last.

My troubled expression gives way to a smile, and I turn back to the road, all of my anxieties done away with. "You're absolutely correct. They're some of the best damn warriors in Tamriel, and I've been a fool to think otherwise. All of this 'premonition' blather is just nonsense. Insightful nonsense," I repeat, trying to believe it.

But no sooner have the words left my mouth when Farkas's brow furrows and he points ahead of us to a sprinting figure. "I think we have company."

I pull the team over to the side of the road, letting the reins rest in the seat as I hop down. My hand goes to the hilt of Shatterglass, but moves away again whenever I catch sight of who approaches. It's the courier, and he's….naked. Well, partially naked. At least he's wearing under garments.

"Um. Did you run into some kind of trouble, citizen?" I ask, trying not to laugh at this poor man's misfortune. He stops running and bends over, panting. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he speaks.

"Don't ask," he looks up at me, standing straight. He's a short man—a Breton, I think, judging by the shape of his almond eyes. "Are you Tannis White-Dragon, wife of Aiden Brave-Heart, Harbinger of the Companions at Jorvaskr?" he asks, reading off of a small piece of parchment he's produced from somewhere on his person, although…I'm not exactly sure where.

"Yes, that's me," I answer carefully. What's going on here?

"It would seem that there's been a terrible accident. I have this letter for your eyes only, miss," he hands me a read envelope with gold swirls gilded around the edges; the Jarl's good parchment. I'd recognize it anywhere. I swallow hard, trying to keep steady.

"What do you mean by 'accident'?" I ask, dreading the answer. The courier gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry for your loss," is all he says before turning around and running back the way he came.

Farkas breaks me out of my daze by shouting, "Tannis! What's it say?!" I instantly snap back to reality and tear into the envelope, clawing with my nails to grab at the folded letter inside. All the while, I'm praying to Talos, Akatosh, Dibella, Shor, Kynareth, all of the Divines that it does not say what I fear it says.

The letter falls from my trembling hands, and I stand there for a moment, eyes wide with horror, in complete shock. The parchment hits the dirt and stays there with the shreds of red paper from the envelope which contained it. I can't breathe. Surely this is a nightmare.

"Tannis…?" Farkas is cautious this time. Probably scared by my sudden astonished silence. Or maybe it's the look of terror on my face.

"He—he's gone, Farkas," I say in a small voice, not moving my gaze from starting straight ahead of me. I see nothing. Not the sky, not the mountains, nor the beauty of the tundra in spring time. My blood runs cold as the words in the letter ring through my head like an agonizing wail. Then I realize that the wail has come from my lips, not my mind.

I'm on my knees on the ground, clutching my burning stomach. "Drekell killed him…and would've killed the others, too, had he not sacrificed himself." I don't know if Farkas is still here or if he's running back to Whiterun to get help, but I'm still relaying what the message contained aloud, if only to make myself believe it.

"Who sacrificed himself, Tani?" He's still here, and crouching down next to me, sounding more serious than I've ever heard him be. He's using my whelp nickname, perhaps in attempt to calm me.

Hot tears swell in my eyes, rolling down my face like lava, singing into my flesh as I look at him. His face is distorted by the water glazing over my sight.

"Aiden!" I cry out in anguish, sobbing. I can see that the loss in Farkas's heart is second only to my own. He shakes his head in disbelief. "No, that's not right. What's the letter really say?"

I frown, still sobbing as I pick up the letter, shove it into Farkas's chest, and shout, "It's all right there! 'The Jarl regrets to inform you, Lady Tannis White-Dragon, that your husband lost his life to Drekell Blood-Drainer…'" I can't finish, as I collapse into myself, forgetting to breathe.

Farkas doesn't take the letter so it falls away with my hand, between my fingers. I crumple it into a ball in my palm. "I knew something like this would happen! I knew….Farkas, we have to go get his body. It says that Vilkus and Athis returned this morning to Jorvaskr, and they weren't able to bring Aiden's remains with them. Who knows what that damned leech could be doing to him right now?"

He nods, offering a hand that I ignore. "I cannot go right now," I whisper hoarsely, "Please…go back to Whiterun and bring Vilkus and Torvar with you. We'll need help. I'll wait here…" I'm not making much sense, but he seems to understand.

Like a faithful puppy, he agrees and jumps to his feet, running after the courier. I lay there in the road for what seems like forever, crying so hard that I vomit many times. How could this have happened? I shouldn't have let him leave home with only two men as backup. I should've gone with him, and then I might've had a better chance of saving his life.

The sun is in the middle of the sky by the time I hear hoof beats approach. Vilkus quickly dismounts his horse and drops down beside me. His voice is in my ear. "I am so, so sorry, Tannis…"

And that's all I hear before I fall back into him, the world spiraling away in a black tunnel.

**Please R&R! I really like hearing from readers, even if you don't have an account on FanFic, you can still review meh c: I love feedback. Tell me what you think should happen, if you like the story so far, what you think of the characters, and all that. (: Thanks! **

**~Tannis**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mercenary

**Chapter 2 – The Mercenary**

"Before the Ancient Flame," I recite shakily, struggling to keep my voice at a low octave.

"We grieve," the others complete for me.

I take a silent, steadying breath before continuing on as I stare at him, laid out flat on a wooden pier, decorated with mountain flowers, lavender, and tundra cotton. And snow berries. His favorite treat, though I've always found them to be bitter.

"For the fallen,"

"We shout."

At this point, I can't utter another word, and I'm ashamed of myself for it. But Aela takes up for me, placing a hand on my shoulder, and continuing the final farewell in my place. Aiden's pale face is unnaturally still, his eyes closed forever. We send him off to Sovngarde with the same words that have been chanted at every funeral the Skyforge has ever hosted. Many a mighty warrior have departed on these words, and I must've attended three ceremonies identical to this one before. And at that time, the ritual seemed to be enough. But now it does not feel right, not with my husband being the one on the pier. After all he has done for us, this does nothing to honor him in the light he should be.

I approach the pier when all has been said, a torch clutched in my hand. I may not have demonstrated the strength I should've while bidding him farewell, but I'll be damned if I won't show everyone that I am brave enough to send my husband off to eternal glory myself. I light the wooden structure that Eorlund and Torvar had so carefully built on fire, watching bright flames engulf Aiden's body. I see my whitewashed face reflected in his gleaming armor, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

Taking another deep breath, I will them away. The others disperse, members of the Circle taking to the Underforge.

I place my hand on the stone of the forge, blowing a soft, silent kiss into the fire. "I love you, Aiden Brave-Heart. We will meet again, in Sovngarde, my dear. And I promise that Drekell will pay for what he's done." 

As the sun sets, I follow my sisters and brothers into the Underforge. This hidden place is used only by members of the Circle. I've heard that they used to change worthy members into werewolf-like creatures, to bind them with the same blood. That practice was long disbanded before I came here, of course. And to be honest, I'm glad that it was.

Vilkus stands waiting for me, in between Farkas and Aela. He steps forward, eyes filled with concern, but he does not voice what he is thinking. He wants greatly to ask if I am alright. I give a slight nod to his unspoken question.

"As Aiden's wife, it is my right to claim the position as Harbinger, or choose another for the title. And I will not abandon my family, but you must understand…I need time. There is still too much of Aiden here for me to live in peace. I must get away for a while. I'll hunt down this Drekell, and destroy him for taking our Harbinger. Vilkus and I had to kill off some bandits who tried to defile Aiden's body and take his possessions. But one of them got away, and I'm going to hire someone to retrieve his wedding ring from the thief." I take a shaky breath. "By my honor, I bestow the title of Harbinger upon Vilkus, if you will accept."

He nods. "I am very grateful, and will not let you down, sister." He hugs me.

Aela and Farkas embrace me as well, before leaving the two of us alone. My voice is grave as I next speak. "Take care of them, Vilkus. You must lead them with a strong heart, as Aiden did. Please promise me you'll look after them."

"I promise. And do not forget that this is your home. You must return here some day."

I draw my cloak up around me as I head down the street. Stormcloak soldiers are in the middle of rotating patrols, and many of them stop to say hello to me, and express their condolences. I nod respectfully in thanks, then continue on my way. It's a relatively short walk from Jorvaskr to the Bannered Mare. The bartender behind the counter where I take a seat is an old friend. A middle aged woman with dark brown hair named Hulda.

I explain to her that I am in the market to employ and "adventurer" of sorts.

She wipes down the worn, wooden countertop with a wet rag. "Well, hon, you know I can't promote mercenaries. But I can keep my eyes out for you." Nervously, she glances over to a table of soldiers in the corner.

I follow her eyes and give a discreet nod. "Of course not, Hulda, I'd never ask you to advertise illegal activity. But if there's someone you know who'd be willing to do me the favor, I'd greatly appreciate it."

She nods back to me, giving a quick wink before turning to the rack of liquor behind her. "Your usual, sweetheart?" she asks, her work worn fingers lingering over a small bottle of Black-Briar Reserve. But I shake my head.

"Something a bit stronger, if you don't mind…" Given the circumstances, I think I am certainly entitled to drink my troubles away. Or at least until the sting in my chest dulled. For only a little while, I wanted to be numb…

"On the house, hon." her voice is full of sympathy as she sets a tall, maroon bottle of Argonian Bloodwine in front of me. A fresh wave of tears begins filling my eyes, but I refuse to fall apart in public. I pop the cork off, suppressing a sob and holding a solid wall against the moisture trying to pour down my cheeks. Without even getting a glass, I take a huge swig. It's a mixed berry flavored-not unpleasant, though-with a somewhat tangy, sour aftertaste. I recognize it immediately as snowberry…

The tears flow into the wine, though I do a decent job of hiding it. "Spicy." I mumble, setting the bottle down. "It's making my eyes water." It's a thin sham, but Hulda allows me the mercy of acting as though she believes it and hands me handkerchief. I wipe my face quickly and thoroughly before handing it back.

I begin drinking again, slowly feeling my sorrow drown.

By the time half of the bottle is gone, the stool next to me is no longer vacant. A young man that I've never seen before sits there, drinking a mug of mead. He has overlong dark hair, which sets off his cobalt eyes, which are set into a chiseled face. "You have the look of someone in great pain." he says quietly, not looking at me.

I make a "tch" sound in response, taking another swig of burning wine.

"Very great pain," he adds, setting down his own cup. "I understand that you're in the market for a mercenary?"

This makes me pull the bottle from my lips and wipe my mouth, turning on my seat to face him. "What business is it of yours?" I manage to say without slurring, but my voice is thick with the influence of alcohol.

"I think you'll find that it's exactly my business. What is it that you need? Someone silenced, done away with?"

I shake my head once, but it takes a moment since that makes me dizzy. "I need something retrieved, actually. How much are your services?"

"That depends. What is it that I am obtaining?"

"My late husband's wedding ring…" I clear my throat and avoid eye contact for a moment in order to remain composed. "It is silver-banded, inlaid with a flawless ruby. I..I made us a set whenever we got married and enchanted them myself." My thumb goes over the gold sapphire ring on my left hand as I speak.

He must've seen it, or the pain on my face that I'm desperately trying to hide, because he answers with, "Payment is not necessary. I can't charge a woman for something like that. But I'll get it back for you." He places a Septim on the counter for Hulda, then stands up. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning, Miss-?"

"Tannis. And the bandit who stole his ring is located somewhere around Rebel's Cairn."

"Right." He pops his knuckles beneath dragon bone gauntlets and nods to me before exiting the inn.

I stay at the Bannered Mare tonight, for I can't bare to go back to Jorvaskr. Even just for a night. I can't handle sleeping alone in that bed we used to share. It is a difficult few hours, though not nearly as difficult as the night before. I am hopeful that this means it will, in fact, get easier with time.

It is noon the next day before the mercenary returns with what he has been sent after. I close my pale fingers around the silver-banded ring, still warm from his grip. "I cannot thank you enough…" I stow it away in my satchel.

"Going on a trip of some kind?" he asks, eyeing the bag I've just slung over my shoulder.

"More of a hunt," I reply, somewhat bitterly. "I'm going to track down a vampire by the name of Drekell Blood-Drainer. I owe him a slow, agonizing demise."

His eyes light with recognition. "I think I know just how you can repay me for my previously free service."

My brows raise in confusion. "What are you talking about? I thought you said that you couldn't charge me for that."

"Couldn't and wouldn't are two different things, my dear." He crosses his muscled arms over the chest plate of his Daedric armor. "It just so happens that I've been in the process of finding that parasite myself. With both of our leads combined, I think we could be a great help to each other. What do you say?"

Sighing, I adjust the strap of my bag. "Do I really have a choice?"

And with great reluctance, it would seem that now I have an unlikely friend to accompany me. By the Nine, what have I gotten myself into…?


End file.
